In a fuel cell system that generates electrical power upon the supply of reaction gases (fuel gas and oxidant gas), water heated by a heating apparatus is made to flow in order to prevent freezing due to a low temperature at a circulation system line for hydrogen gas which serves as the fuel gas (see, for example, patent document 1).